This invention relates to a means for providing memory for a portable computer, in particular memory which uses very low power and occupies very small space.
The most common conventional method for providing memory in a stand-alone computer is using magnetic disk drives. Nonvolatile memory on diskettes and their concurrent disk drives tend to require relatively large computer hardware and significant power. This method of memory storage and access is less desirable in portable computers. Consequently, volatile memory options have been developed which require very low power and can be utilized effectively by leaving the power to the computer continuously on. Volatile and nonvolatile memory in the form of random access memory (RAM), one time programmable read only memory (OTPROM), and read only memory (ROM) cards are now available to meet the demand for low power memory options.
According to a means for inserting a memory card within a computer housing used by Casio in their Pocketword PW-1000 hand held computer, the card itself slides into an opening in the housing usually protected by a cover. The cover is fully removable and must be fully removed to insert the memory card. When the memory card is inserted, the cover can be easily misplaced. Without a cover, dirt and debris can accumulate inside the computer's internal structure and cause malfunctions over time. Furthermore, the memory card does not slide into the opening completely. A portion of the card must protrude out beyond the edge of the computer housing to facilitate removal. This conventional arrangement restrains the maneuverability, decreases the compactness of the portable computer and jeopardizes the proper functioning of the equipment over time. Since the trend in portable computer technology is miniaturization, maneuverability and compactness, this conventional computer design becomes less suitable to that end.